Kulkuno
by iMonster
Summary: Kulkuno grows up in a world under Naruto as the Hokage. Kulkuno is powerful and smart, but can sometimes be overestimated, and put in situations which pits him between life and death. Not cannon in any way. Rated M for space for writing. Not cannon.
1. Enter: Kulkuno!

Kulkuno groaned as the alarm clock blared on. He extended his arm out, mashing a series of buttons on the clock. The cacophony of bleeping stopped, and he pulled the covers off of him. He slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his head and yawning. He stood up and walked over to his refrigerator. He stuck his hand in, and pulled out a bottle of milk. He swirled the liquid around in the glass bottle,taking the cap off, and chugging down it's contents. He let a huge breath out as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, tossing it behind his back. He shuffled across his room to his bathroom door, looking back at the mess of clothes, containers, and ninja tools scattered all over the floor.

"This place needs to be cleaned up..." he said with a sigh.

He turned back to the bathroom door, stepping in, looking in the mirror. He blinked his bright green eyes, and ran his hand through his matted black hair. He picked up his toothbrush and squeezed the remaining amount onto his toothbrush, throwing the tube into a trashcan under his sink. After brushing his teeth, he shuffled back over to his bedroom. He opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. He slipped out of his dirty pair, and slipped on the new pair, tossing the dirty pair into a pile of dirty clothes, placed conveniently behind his drawers. He pulled out a pair of blue trousers, and put them on. He pulled out a black t-shirt with a red and black yin yang on it. He slipped it on over his head. He pulled his sweatshirt on over his shoulders while walking out the door.

He stepped out of his apartment and looked around. He stepped down a flight of stairs, and was greeted by his friend, Asa. Asa was a girl with straight, turquoise hair, crystal blue eyes, and a driving love for Kulkuno. She was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, holding a brown paper bag. Kulkuno reached the bottom of stairs, greeting Asa.

"Here!" she said smiling, thrusting the paper bag into Kulkuno's arms.

"Thanks." he replied calmly, opening the paper bag. He reached inside, pulling out a plastic container of honey covered dumplings. He smiled, knowing that Asa's dumplings where amazing. They walked down the next flight of stairs together, Kulkuno scarfing down the succulent dumplings.

They had reached the Konoha Ninja Academy, calmly walking into the building. Kulkuno finished off the dumplings, throwing the container into the trash can inside. They walked to their classroom sitting down next to each other in the back of the lecture-style classroom. Their teacher walked in shortly after, setting a big stack of books on his desk.

"Ok, everyone, graduation is next week! Today we are going to be recapping all of the basic skills today. First, we are going to practice our kunai and shurikens, then, we will be moving on to the basic jutsus. Come with me."

The class slowly filed down the classroom, funneling single-file through the tiny doorway. They continued out towards the range, where they were all given a small supply of kunai and shurikens. They all lined up in front of a target.

"Okay everyone, start with your kunai." the teacher shouted to the class. Kulkuno, next to Asa, aimed all six of his kunai at the target. Finding the target, he threw all of them at once. He stepped back to see the results, seeing all six stuck in the middle. He smiled to himself, turning to Asa. She had a look of pure admiration on her face.

_ He's so amazing! He's just good at everything!" _She thought to herself, taking aim at the target. She released her knives, stepping back to see the results. Four of them stuck in various spots, two impaling a tree behind it. She let her head down, feeling sad that she wasn't as good as Kulkuno. All of the sudden she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Kulkuno looking at her.

"You'll get it next time, I'm sure you will!" he said with a smile on his face. He watched as a smile spread across Asa's face. She nodded then returned to her aim. Kulkuno took his shurikens, and threw each one in consecutive order at the target, five out of six going in. He scratched his head and shrugged. He smiled to himself, and looked over to Asa, who was tugging on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"I did it, I got all six in!" she shouted with glee. Kulkuno looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I knew you could." he said calmly.


	2. Graduation

Kulkuno lay in bed, sweating, nervous, and excited all at once. He couldn't sleep, as today was graduation. He wanted to see what his team would be like, and he couldn't wait to go on his first mission. He looked at his clock, reading 4:30 AM. He chuckled, climbing out of bed. He started his normal routine, drinking his milk, brushing his teeth, and putting on his clothes. As he was going to walk out the door, he checked the clock again. 4:45.

"Damn it." he whispered to himself. The sun wasn't even up yet, and he was awake. He slipped on his sweatshirt, and walked out into the cold night.

_I think I'll go get Asa something._ He thought to himself. He had to admit to himself that he liked her, as all the boys did. She was beautiful, skillful, and was nice to everyone. She always wore pants, she was kind of a rebel, even at such a young age. She wore a sweatshirt almost identical to Kulkuno's, a dead giveaway that she was in love. All the girls were mad for Kulkuno as well, but a lot of them were always trying to outdo each other, being all snotty. Except for Asa, who just tried her best.

Kulkuno walked through the sleepy streets of Konoha, stopping by a dumpling shop. He smirked, remembering how Asa always bought him dumplings. He stepped into the shop, getting two containers of dumplings, one for himself, the other for Asa. He walked back to his apartment building, as Asa's room was right beneath his. He checked his watch, it read 5:20 AM. Lucky for him, Asa was an early riser. Kulkuno sat down outside of her door, thinking about his team. Was Asa going to be on it?

After a few minutes of waiting, Asa stepped outside, stretching her arms out and yawning. Kulkuno stood up.

"Good morning." he said with a smile, dangling a brown paper bag in front of Asa.

"Good morning!" she replied, looking at the brown paper bag. Kulkuno thrusting it into her arms, seeing Asa blush. She grabbed the bag, and retrieved the container of dumplings.

"Not as good as yours but they are somethin'!" he complimented, scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile spreading across his face. He blushed as Asa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet!" she squealed as she saw the embarrassed look on Kulkuno's face.

_ Shit. What do I say? I'm confused._ He thought to himself. He dropped his thought as they both walked to the academy. On their way, they discussed the big day that was ahead of them.

"I am so excited! I wonder what the teams are. I am so excited to go on my first mission!" Asa said with enthusiasm.

"I know, I have been waiting for this day for a long time..." Kulkuno replied quietly, still shocked from Asa's kiss.

"Wake up, sleepy head, you sound like you haven't slept in weeks!" Asa teased.

"I got no sleep last night, I was so excited." Kulkuno retorted with a touch of enthusiasm.

They kept walking, and the Academy was in sight, one of the last times they will ever be going there. There was a big clot of students outside of the door ready to be let in. Asa and Kulkuno tagged in the very back, and with that, the teachers standing in the front let them all in. Instinctively, they all went to the Assembly Hall, where they all sat down. The whole room was immediately silent as the hokage, Naruto Uzumaki stood before the cluster of students.

Kulkuno sat in his chair, stiff as a board. He was too excited to listen, even to the hokage, drone on. He wanted to know his team. Asa turned to him, noticing his awkward position.

"What's a matter?" she whispered.

"Nothing, just nervous..." he whispered back.

The two sat in the room, listening to Naruto drone on, until finally the ceremony ended, and all the children shot outside to get their headbands. Kulkuno sprinted outside, collecting the headband. He looked down at the shiny headband. A small silver plate attached to a piece of navy blue cloth. On the plate, the noble symbol of the Leaf Village was etched into the piece of silvery metal. He decided to wear it around his arm rather his forehead. He turned around to see Asa bounding over to him, screaming with glee.

"We made it!" she shouted.

"I knew we would!" Kulkuno shouted over the hooting and hollering of everyone else. Now they were going to announce teams. A teacher stood in front of the mass of children, telling everyone to quiet down. He held a clip board in his hand, reading off lists of teams. Kulkuno's ears pricked when he heard his name.

"Kulkuno Hashatari. Asa Hatuko. Proto. You will be taken under the control of Kakashi Hatake." the teacher called out blankly.

"Kakashi, who the he-" Kulkuno started a sentence, only to be interrupted.

"That's me!" said a man behind him. He was a tall man, with a mask over his mouth, and his headband covering his left eye. He had silver hair, that was slanted slightly to the left. Through his mask, Kulkuno could tell that he was smiling. He gave him a weird look.

"Hello?" Kulkuno replied with a questioning tone. Behind Kakashi, he could see another kid garbed in a black robe, covered in different equipment bags. He too, had a mask in front of his face, though both of his eyes were visible. He had fiery red hair, which was messy all over.

"This here is Proto." Kakashi continued.

"Hey, Proto!" Kulkuno greeted. Proto just looked at him, and sighed. Asa, who was standing behind Kulkuno the whole time, leaned over to Kulkuno, and whispered in his ear:

"I think he likes to play it tough." she whispered. Kulkuno snorted.

_Whatever, I'll show that smug bastard._ He thought to himself.

_Imonster: Hello people! This is my first Naruto Fanfic(ish). I know this has nothing to do with Naruto in any way, except for the fact that he is Hokage. I will try to get a lot more of Naruto in, but it's the second chapter. YES, Team Kakashi will be getting a "wtf this is a hard mission" thing, so you can see everyone's abilities, and stuff. Hope ya liked it. Positive, constructive reviews and comments will actually help. Any suggestions and all that stuff, just send me with mail and ill actually read it. Have fun!_


	3. An Errand into the Wilderness

Naruto sat at his desk, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He lifted his head as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he replied plainly.

He blinked as he saw Team Kakashi fill the room. _Team Kakashi. So many memories. _He thought to himself, smiling. He looked up at Kakashi.

"I suppose you want a mission..." Naruto said with a questioning manner, shuffling the papers on his desk. He looked at the missions available. _Catching cats, or a patrol? _He asked himself. He smiled discreetly as he though of his cat catching mission. _I'll give them the patrol, mix it up a little... _He said to himself as he cleared his throat.

"Your first mission is to patrol around the village. Go out into the forest, search around. Report what you see." he explained.

Team Kakashi all had boring looks on their faces. _I can't wait till I get to do a serious mission... _he mumbled to himself. He sighed, hanging his head down. Kakashi stared into Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"Anything else, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Nothing else. Dismissed." he replied blankly.

With that, Team Kakashi was out of the office, heading towards the gate to the village. Kulkuno still retained that bored look on his face. Asa also kept a straight face, and Proto having his normal straight face. _He is so arrogant. Acting all high and mighty. I can't wait to prove that smug bastard wrong. _Kulkuno filled his head with thoughts of hatred. They arrived at the gate, where Kakashi stopped and turned around, facing his squad.

"Well, today we are going to patrol the area, allow you to get a feel for what the land is like around the village." he explained, bracing the straps on his backpack. He then turned around, and started walking, the young genin following behind him.

An hour passed, and they were deep within the forest. They remained silent, except for the occasional explanation of certain spots told by Kakashi. While walking, Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. _Something isn't right here, I sense something bad. _He thought to himself as he looked around in the trees.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Asa asked nervously.

"I can't seem to pin-" Kakashi was interrupted by a small sound of a string being cut, and a thousand kunai flying through the air. There was a transparent black dome of kunai knives flying towards them, and there was no escape. Kakashi quickly grabbed Asa, and went to grab Proto, when he found himself surrounded by a green dome of crystal. _What kind of jutsu is this?_ He thought to himself. He turned his head to see Kulkuno standing, holding a hand-sign.

"Crystal Style: Protective Dome" he whispered.

_A crystal style user? This kid is something else... _Kakashi thought back to when he battled a crystal style user, who was after the three tails. He watched as the kunai hopelessly pinged off of the solid crystal. As the last of the kunai fell to the ground, the dome shattered into tiny fragments.

"Well! Look what we have here! This kid thinks he is special!" a loud voice echoed through the forest.

"Show yourself, cowards!" Proto yelled.

He was greeted by a trio of rogue ninja, seeing no headbands. There was one who had two big puppets on his back, wrapped in bandages. He wore a huge trench coat, a high collar that covered the bottom half of his face, and big pairs of thick leather gloves. Another was a muscular man, who wore dirty clothes, and had mud caked all over his face. The third had two swords, a pair of rubber gloves, and a tank top on. They all had sinister grins on their faces.

"Let us dispatch of them quickly," said the muscular one. "Earth Style: Rock Golem." he murmured. The ground in front of him began bubbling, and a large, stony hand reached out of the bubbling earth. The hand pulled the rest of it's body out, revealing a large creature that was made out of stone and mud. The Earth user smiled.

"I am Kitsu of the Mud." he said confidently.

The one with the puppets on his back grabbed one of his puppets, releasing the bandages as he pulled it off his back. The bandages revealed an exact clone of Kakashi. The puppeteer smiled sinisterly .

"I am Kenzu of the Puppets." he said with a calm voice.

The last simply drew his swords, spinning them to show off. "I am Kuzu of the Blades." Kakashi stared at the puppet of himself. _A puppet with a transformation jutsu? What use is that?_ Proto looked at the golem. _His earth style is vulnerable to my fire style. This will be a cake walk. _Asa looked at the swordsman. _I hope wind style works on this guy._ Kulkuno stared at nobody. All of the sudden, he had no enemy. _Oh come on!_

"Kulkuno, stand back and provide support for us!" Kakashi shouted, looking over his shoulder. Kulkuno nodded without objection, and backed away.

"Finish them off one by one, each to our own fight, let's each have our own fun!" shouted Kuzu with a maniacal grin on his face.

This is going to be a challenge for Team Kakashi.

**Imonster: Well, that's done! Yes, I thought about giving the crystal style some fame, so I decided Kulkuno would be a crystal style user! I am going to try to not make him overpowered. Just a description of each member of Team Kakashi. Kulkuno is a crystal style user. Plain and simple. Proto is a fire style user, and he can use a jutsu that runs in his family. Fire Style: White Protofire, which is a huge amount of magnesium added to his fire, allowing it to be inextinguishable, (kinda), and Asa is a wind style user, and can use Wind Style: Cutting Wind. Thats all folks, hope ya liked it... MWAHAHA EVIL CLIFF HANGER! :D**


	4. Proto vs Kitsu

Proto looked intently at the large golem in front of him. "I promise I will end this quickly." he threatened from behind his mask. The large golem charged at him, flailing its large, rocky arms around.

"Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" he yelled, summoning up a huge ball of fire in his mouth, and spewed it out, scorching the earthen golem. Through the smoke, the golem still charged at Proto, angered by his jutsu. The golem was still burning, and Proto had realized he had just made the situation worse. As the golem neared Proto, he started flailing his gangly arms all over the place.

Proto quickly drew a few kunai, and carefully aimed at the golem's face, while trying to dodge the golem's charge attack. All the kunai went directly into the face of the giant rocky creature, and it was reduced to a pile of rubble. He looked at Kitsu with a disapproving look.

"You will have to try harder than that!" he teased.

"Trust me, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Kitsu retorted as he began forming a series of hand-signs. "Earth Style: Prison of the Earth Jutsu!" As the earth began to quickly rise up around Proto, it suddenly crystallized. He turned his head to see Kulkuno waving his hand at him.

"I got your back, Proto!" he yelled.

Proto gave him a thumbs up of approval, and turned back to Kitsu. "It is time to make you regret your attack upon us," he growled. "Now it is time to send you to my hell." he continued as he strung together hand-signs. "Fire Style: Wall of Fire!"

The earth around Kitsu started to flame, rising to an unbelievable height in seconds. "Shit!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Proto jumped up to a tree, standing on a limb high above the fiery prison. He strung together a series of hand-signs, and built up an immense amount of chakra in his stomach. Following after, he retrieved a bottle of oil from one of his packs, drank it and discarded the bottle. "Water Style: Water Pistol!" He spat the oil into the fiery hell he had created. He picked out a few kunai, which were bright silver. He threw them into the fire. He strung together another series of hand-signs. "Fire Style: White Protofire!" with that, the flaming prison turned into a fury of orange and white flames. "It is done." he finished.

Eventually the orange fire had died down, but the white fire was still burning dimly. Proto jumped down, but when he was next to the burning lump of white fire, he heard a sinister laugh.

"I'm not that easy kid! But I must admit, you are not bad! I am sad to have to put this to an end. Goodbye!" The burning lump of white fire began to move, and layers of dried mud and stone cracked off of Kitsu. Suddenly, Proto heard a massive crashing behind him. He turned and found the golem, which had knocked him stone cold.

"The golem will not die unless I am dead!" he cheered.

**Imonster: Proto is supposed to be a Shino type character, never loosing his cool, and usually plans everything out. But he just got matched up with the wrong opponent at the wrong time. I think he is pretty powerful for a genin, but thats what a lot of the people in this story are. I dont know, I just though I needed to add something that would keep people's attention. Well hoped ya liked it! See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
